minethingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professions
Professions Summary There are 12 different professions in MineThings, each has different bonuses and advantages. Different professions are unlocked as you get more melds. Starting Profession: Bum: Everyone starts as a bum. A bum can't use vehicles or ships. Occasionally, they will come across some things. If a bum has room and more melds than any other bums who find the loot, he will take it all for himself. Trader: A trader specializes in bringing valuable things across great distances. He can carry anything in his vehicles except for other vehicles or ships. Each of his vehicles gets a +2 inventory bonus. This helps him bring more things including defensive weapons with which to fight off highwaymen. Unlocked at 10 melds: Worker: A worker specializes in working for factory owners for a week in return for gold. The number or components put out by a worker per hour is one per 10 melds the worker has. They cannot use vehicles or ships and receive no bonuses. Merchant: A merchant can use ships to transport items by sea. They can carry an extra 3 items in their ships, and can transport over seas. Unlocked at 20 melds: Guard: A guard restores order to the trade routes by attacking highwaymen. His vehicles can choose which classes of highwayman to hunt and upon success, they will collect a bounty from the highwayman in gold. If the highwayman has insufficient gold to pay then the guard gets as much gold as the highwayman can pay and a loan which will be paid off as soon as the highwayman gains enough gold. The bounty ranges from 5 to 2500 gold depending on the highwayman's vehicle class. A guard will honor the law and never attack a trader nor another guard. Guard vehicles can carry weapons to add to their stats but cannot carry anything else. Bounty Hunter: A bounty hunter earns gold by defeating pirates. If they beat the pirate or sink the pirates ship they will recieve a bount based on the ships class. If the pirate has insufficient gold to pay then the bounty hunter gets as much gold as the pirate can pay and a loan which will be paid off as soon as the pirate gains enough gold. A bounty hunter can carry weapons and cannon balls. Unlocked at 30 melds: Highwayman: A highwayman specializes in pillaging. His vehicles can choose which rarities of vehicles to pillage and will target those of any profession. Upon success, they fill their cargoholds to the brim with their victim's things. All vehicles receive a 25% attack bonus. Highwayman vehicles can carry weapons to add to their stats but cannot carry anything else. If a Highwayman cannot pay his debts, all his vehicles can't move until he pays them off. Yellows can only attack and carry yellows. Greens and rarer can use and carry any item. Pirate: A pirate is the highwayman of the sea. His vehicles can choose which classes of ships to hunt and will pillage any ships it succesfully beats. A pirate can carry weapons and cannonballs. Pirates also get a 25% chance to do extra damage when attacking with cannons. If a pirate loses to a bounty hunter, he must pay them money depending on the rarity of their ship. If a pirate cannot pay his debts, his gold count goes negative and all of his/her ships are docked until he can pay them off. Yellows can only attack and carry yellows. Greens and rarer can use and carry any item. Unlocked at 40 melds: Pilot: A pilot flies aircraft on missions to find, destroy, and recover ore from the ore thieves' base. They have three types of aircraft at their disposal as well as a selection of bombs. The number of aircraft that they can fly at once is limited by their meld count. Every 10 melds allows them one more aircraft in the air Fisherman: A fisherman uses bait and catches fish from the sea. A fisherman can carry weapons, cannon balls and bait. As he travels there is a chance that he catches fish using the bait he has on board. If he catches a fish the bait will be replaced with the fish he caught. If he passes over a shipwreck then he also has a small chance of salvaging any items that may have sunk with the ship. Unlocked at 50 melds: Manufacturer: Uses Ore to build factories which produce advanced models of mining robots. These bots detect damaged finds and will automatically extract these in addition to their normal findings. The sophistication of the bot produced will improve as the manufacturer gains additional melds. Factories can also be used to repair damaged findings and create ore melds. Banker: A banker provides loans and holds deposits for customers. They earn gold by having a higher interest rate for loans then deposits. They must build their reputation by accepting deposits and paying them back on time. A banker's bank is listed above those of bankers with fewer melds. Category:Unlocked at 30 melds: Category:Unlocked at 30 melds: